The primary goal of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of Lumen-Hance (TM) in patients with impaired bowel transport and/or compromised bowel mucosa by an analysis of changes in baseline and post-dose blood chemistry, serum manganese levels, urinalysis, vital signs, physical examination and incidence of adverse events. A secondary goal is to study the clinical utility of LumenHance (TM) in obtaining information concerning possible compromised bowel disorders.